Enslaved
by Morningleap
Summary: In this day in the clans, slaves A.K.A toys, are very popular. Rarely, a tom is needed, but she-cats are given between the clans like someone sharing fresh-kill. They are sometimes used to produce new kits, but mostly for just pleasure. This story revolves around Breezekit, a kit that is given to another clan along with another kit and other cats for slavery. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prolouge

_The air was misty, moist almost and Sootstar kept spating to himself as he bumped his paw into a stone or got leaves or dirt caught in his thick, thick black fur. He was on his way to four trees, Spottedstar had requested a small, secret gathering between him and Sootstar._

_"Sootstar, how wonderful of you to join me." Spottedstars high, eery voice sent chills down the black cats spine as he took another step to find himself in four trees. It wasn't as misty here as in the forest, and Spottedstars slender, black speckled body was easily noticable in the darkness, "I'm sure you know what we are here for?"_

_"I sure hope I'm misguided." Sootstar stated, leaping onto a wide tree trunk._

_"I want four. The others have grown lonesome." He said with a wide toothy smile, cackling and widening his beaming yellow eyes._

_"I do not give like that for favors. These cats are my warriors - queens - And besides you have so many already." _

_"Not any kits." He laughed, unsheathing his claws and bringing them up to his face._

_**Is that blood? **__Sootstar asked himself. He quickly shrugged it off._

_"Kits? They're too young for... that."_

_"__**That?! **__How immature may one be?! They are totally suitable for mating purposes." Spottedstar explained. Getting rather angry and smashing his paw pad against the wood._

_"Out of the other three clans, you are doing the worse with abusing this new rule. How can one use cats like that and for what? - A few hours of pleasure? Why did you suggest that law? You truly are the worse." Sootstar spat the still grinning tom._

_"That was what I was aspiring to be, Sootstar. Now, I want a queen, a warrior, and two kits. Immediently." Spottedstar explained, his smile washed off his face as he turned around to leave._

_"Or what?" _

_Spottedstar stopped, the evil cackle escaped his snout once more._

_"There will be war."_

_Spottedstar dissapeared into the forest. Sootstar spat himself. Spitting the entire way home, he knew Spottedstar wanted quality she-cats, thankfully he didn't request toms, but he had to pick the beautiful cats or Spottedstar would kill someone. Anyone he could find. _

XXX

_Greetings, I haven't wrote in furevas. This is going to be a new story, a replacement for 'Slave' I will be writing more, you may send in characters if you want too, no guarentee they will be accepted, but I will review them :)_


	2. Farclan

_Heller. I haven't wrote in a while so I thought I'd come back with a new story. This chapter will contain no lemons, but thats because I'm still getting into the story and don't want to make the chapter super long. Thanks. And again: I'm still accepting characters for this. mostly for Farclan. Thanks again! :)_

_**WARNING: If you are not mature enough to read these without commenting that these are "GROSS" or "STUPID" Please let it go through your brain that I truly don't care and it shall not phase me the slightest bit. So, if you are too immature to read these please go elsewhere and stop reading here.**_

XXX

"Don't! No, ha, Stop!" I tumbled away from Sandkit, landing on my back and laughing as she crawled a top me.

"Gotcha!" Sandkit mewled to me, batting a paw to my pink nose and rolling off, "Hey, where's dad?"

"I don't know, my dads there," I told my friend, pointing my nose at my father, the deputy, Lakeleap.

"Hm..."

"Attention!" Sootstar emerged from the woods, his head slightly hung and his tail dropping, "Everyone gather around the high rock."

"There he is! What's the big news?" Sandkit exclaimed, bounding over with me on her tail.

Sootstar leaped a top the high rock, which wasn't actually that high. Lakeleap accompanied his leader by jumping next to him and settling on his haunches.

"You all have probably heard of the new law in the clans. And I've tried desperately to avoid it. I have respect for the she-cats of this clan, but Spottedstar of Farclan has requested more... slaves." Sootstar explained, calmly, but that didn't calm the cats fear in the crowd, "He has requested one warrior... One queen... And..."

Sootstar stopped, staring down at the crowd. Staring down on his daughters and sons, staring down on all the other kits.

"... Two kits."

Gasps erupted from the crowd, queens hissing and pulled their young closer. Lakeleap snapped his head towards his leader. His large hazel eyes wide and his jaws gapped slightly in horror. His head looked at me, his only daughter.

I was much more mature than the kits my age, I knew about the new law, I knew that if I was taken away, it would cause pain through my family. My mother was very forward with me. Explaining that if I was bad, the new law would go into affect and take me away to a new clan. I knew it wasn't because I was bad, it was just because Spottedstar wanted us to go.

"Under what grounds are you forced to take orders from him?" Whiteleaf asked, his muscular body heaving himself up to look at his leader.

"You knew he has been recruiting rogues and loners to join the clans, their ruthless, cruel murderers. If I don't give him two, he'll take all of the kits." Sootstar tried to explain.

"I have to make a decision for my clan as to who will go. This... Will be picked randomly." Sootstar told them. The cats scattered the moment Sootstar turned around to leave.

"All the she-cats are just disposable trash here aren't we?" Firetail whispered to her sister.

"Atleast I'm safe." Brackenpool chuckled, swaying his tail as he went into the warrior den.

"Dovekit... Come here to mother," I turned my head to see my mom, standing beside my dad with my three brothers.

I scampered to my family, burying my head into my mothers leg and walking with them to the nursery.

We all settled down, cuddling together one last time.

"I can't. I just can't. You can't go. I won't allow him to take either one of you." Lakeleap told us, getting angry and standing.

"Please, Lakeleap, it's a possibility and you know it. Please, lay with us." Mothers light gray fur reminded me of a brewing storm. Her long tail rested on dads black and white side and he settled in once more. I was laying in between the two of them. My snowy pelt was not camoflauged in between the two of their darker furs.

We laid there what felt like hours. All of us silent and just enjoying each others presence.

"Everyone gather around the high rock." Sootstars voice was faintly heard in the nursery. Everyone gathered outside.

"The chosen warrior is Fawnfur."

"No! Please, Starclan, No!" Her mate became very upset, his fur ruffling and his body collapsing. Fawnfur held back tears as she comforted him.

"The chosen queen is Silverlight." Silverlight closed her eyes as she thought of her newborne kits in the nursery.

"The kits are Berrykit and Dovekit."

"No! I'm not allowing it." Lakeleap screeched. Berrykit was Roseclaws only kit.

"Why us!?" Roseclaw hissed, pulling her kit close her leg.

"Lakeleap, please -"

"No, Sootstar! This is unacceptable."

"Momma? Momma, no!" Berrykit was snatched from Roseclaw quite quickly by Brackenpool, Buckear holding her back from clawing her way back to her kitten.

Goldenpelt slowly grabbed my neck skin and lifted me into the air. Lakeleap broke away from the three cats holding back mother and Lakeleap. Lakeleap clawed at Goldenpelt, but he was thin and long-legged and escaped from the toms grasp. Toms held Lakeleap down as I was being carried away.

"_Mom? Dad? Daddy!" _I mewled as I was whisked away into the dark.

XXX

We arrived at the entrance of Farclan rather quicker than I wanted to. Fawnfur had released her tears finally, but Silverlight still fought back her emotions. I was still hanging from Goldenpelts lip, his amber eyes occasionally flashed down at me.

Spottedstar was standing in the entrance of his clan with a wicked smile.

"Ah, yes, my toys have arrived let my inspect them, put the kits down and you two... Stand still." Spottedstar scoffed. His body was thin, but there was muscle to it. He was rather handsome. His blue eyes were glittering with excitement as he approached Fawnfur.

He walked around her and looked at her slender, sandy colored figure. Fawnfur flinched and mewed as Spottedstar touched his nose to her core. Spottedstar nodded and moved onto Silverlight.

Silverlight kept still as stone as he _thoroughly _investigated her body. He laughed and nodded as he continued to us. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"These she-cats are fine. Thanks boys, return to your clan." Spottedstar told them, and they started back on their way.

After they'd gone, a few toms emerged from the entrance. They were scarred and shaggy-furred. But they were all different.

The black one pierced it's fangs into Silverlight neck, dragging her into the clan.

The dark tabby made Fawnfur cry out as he did the same to her.

A blue tom snapped up Berrykit roughly and a white and gray tom snapped into my skin.

"Owie!" Berrykit hissed.

"Shush up." The blue toms voice was rough and raspy.

We were all brought to a small den that was filled with cats. She-cats mostly and toms dotted the crowd. A few she-cats were nursing kits, only two. Silverlight was tossed into the den first and ordered to lay beside the queens. We were then handed to her. Fawnfur was escorted elsewhere by the dark tabby that brought her into the camp.

Her cries were heard all night.

XXX

_Okay, lemon in the next chapter. I'm going to keep the story on Dovekit and her time there. R&amp;R. _


End file.
